


《我看錘基》

by IrolBlake_Love-Throki (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/IrolBlake_Love-Throki
Summary: First work, I am useless, don't laugh at me... But Thorki is the best.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	《我看錘基》

讀錘基，

基妹虐，

虐錘哥，

本人看，

非～也～

冷待妹，

哥泡女，

妹暗傷，

投邪惡；

哥腦細，

責怪妹，

妹又傷，

惟再死。

哥開竅，

惟嘴賤，

又重逢，

卻推開，

身邊人，

氣出血，

紛高呼：

「狗糧多，

沒營養，

快結婚，

免受罪！」

終驚醒，

辦皇婚，

讓粉絲，

獲新生；

九界歡，

吾喜泣，

基成后，

如嫁女；

錘成王，

吾無感，

因深知，

錘愛基，

被基制。

願吾王與其兄共享性福。

**Author's Note:**

> First work, I am useless, don't laugh at me... But Thorki is the best.


End file.
